ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghosts 'n Goblins Collection
Ghosts 'n Goblins Collection (also known as Makaimura Collection in Japan) is a video game compilation released for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and PC (via Steam). It includes all the Ghosts 'n Goblins games that were released from 1985 through 2010. The collection was released worldwide on September 19, 2020, to celebrate the 35th anniversary of the Ghosts 'n Goblins franchise. It was developed by Digital Eclipse which also worked on other classic Capcom game collections like Mega Man Legacy Collection. Included Games The collection includes 13 games from the series' history. Some of the games include both their console and arcade versions (#'' marking that) unless otherwise stated. * ''Ghosts 'n Goblins (1985) ** Arcade and Nintendo Entertainment System versions. # * Ghouls 'n Ghosts (1988) ** Arcade and SEGA Genesis versions. # * Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts (1991) * Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins (2006) ** Comes with Gokumakaimura Kai (2007) version. * Makaimura for WonderSwan (1999) * Arthur to Astaroth no Nazomakaimura: Incredible Toons (1996) * Ghosts 'n Goblins: Gold Knights (2009) * Ghosts 'n Goblins: Gold Knights II (2010) * Gargoyle's Quest (1990) * Gargoyle's Quest II (1992) ** Nintendo Entertainment System and Game Boy versions. # * Demon's Crest (1994) * Maximo: Ghosts to Glory (2001) * Maximo vs. Army of Zin (2003) Extras * Various gameplay tips. * A music player provides several music tracks throughout the games, plus arranged remixes made for the collection, as well as the player can insert custom music from an MP3 player. * The ability to change between Japanese (Makaimura) and international/worldwide (Ghosts 'n Goblins) versions. *The Nintendo Switch port features Amiibo support from Nintendo titles that would fit well with the GnG universe such as Zelda, Fire Emblem and Kid Icarus, as well as a new line of Amiibo figures created for the port. *A level creation mode, like in Mega Man: Powered Up. * A interview with Tokuro Fujiwara, the creator of Ghosts 'n Goblins. * A database with details about enemies and bosses in the games. * Character profiles. * A interactive history/timeline allows the player to browse through the series' history and see how it has evolved. * An expansive challenge/high score mode with replays and leaderboards. * A museum with an collection of never-before-seen sketches, art and other visual materials at high resolutions like those from Capcom Generations Volume 2: Chronicles of Arthur and Capcom Classics Collection. * "Save States" allows the player to save their progress in single-player modes and resume at any time for any of the games. * A rewind option, which allows the player to rewind the game at any point in the game which also allows the player to correct any potential mistakes (and it was added because developers were aware of the series' hard difficulty). Transcripts Main article: Ghosts 'n Goblins Collection/Transcripts Achievements/Trophies Reception The collection has been met with mostly positive reviews. Category:Capcom Category:Video Games Category:Video game compilations Category:Ghosts 'n Goblins Category:Gargoyle's Quest Category:Maximo Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PC Games Category:2020 Category:2020 video games Category:Digital Eclipse Category:Capcom games Category:Digital Eclipse games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Steam Category:Tonipelimies's ideas Category:Platformer Category:Supernatural Category:Mystery Category:Comedy Category:Action-Adventure Category:Medieval Category:Fantasy Category:Collections Category:Compilations Category:Nintendo switch games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:PS4 Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Playstation 4 Category:Xbox One games Category:PC games Category:Pc games Category:Amiibo compatible games Category:PEGI 7